


Cloak smiles

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Law belongs to Doffy but so does someone else





	Cloak smiles

It had been too long and Doffy could only put up with so much before he went mad and actually tried to kill all the brats around him. He sat back in his chair while he watched the kids run around the briefing room. Little ankle biters, they had grown up fine. Good kids ready to run towards his cause without a doubt or fear.

How long had it been again? Since he had gone to that place. Since he had gotten to talk to his special person. He tilted his head back because it had been too long. Way too long and he was missing their voice and their warmth.

It had been a long time but it was soon time for him to bring them back home. It was coming down to that time. Doffy was going to need his heart back safe by his side. He nodded along listening to Vergo’s words but his mind was on one of the brats.

Actually, he had never really taken Law anywhere to deal with most of this stuff. Barely explained any of this to Law either and he was getting to the point that he needed to know these things in order to stay Doffy’s right hand man. Because he was going to be that. He was perfect for it and they all knew it. There was something in Law that was waiting to be set loose and Doffy wanted to see it.

He could be a brat but deep in his eyes. All that was needed was the right thing to feed the fire in his eyes. Doffy could tell. The boy was already loyal, he was not going to try to run hide or cheat Doffy. He had raised him well. There was no running or hiding for Law. he was going to stay right where he was and listen to Doffy.

What they had was family and their bonds could not be easily shaken or broken. Nothing could make them turn away from the head that lead them and that Doffy. He had to smile to himself as he watched Law.

There were things the new ones had to be eased into even after they had proven themselves. Even someone with potential like Law. He had soaked up all the training that had been tossed at him so now it was time for his mind.

Time for some of Doffy’s personal secrets. Law was a brat, a cute one but it was time he started to learn about not just what they had to do but about the things that were important to Doffy. “Law.” His voice made the room quieten. “Come here.”

He was quick to move to the side of Doffy’s chair easily standing at attention his gaze on Doffy’s. “Doffy?” He questioned with only a slight look behind Doffy to Vergo. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m taking you with me the next time I go out.” Doffy snickered as he thought about the future meeting. “I’m taking you to church Law.”

X

As far as first meetings went, Law had to say that he had fucked up marvellously. He had not expected his first meeting with Doffy’s brother to end with him kicked into the altar and then nearly crushed by a man sharing Doffy’s height.

Rosinante. Doffy’s Corazon, he was beautiful. He was deadly and dangerous. Law huffed when the foot from his chest was removed. He was fast, maybe a little slower than Doffy. Law had only made a joke and he guessed it was out of line but Rosinante had moved so quickly and attacked him.

He coughed and wiped his face as he watched the man sit down in the nearest pews. “What about some mercy Father?” He muttered while Doffy continued to laugh.

“Don’t disrespect Doffy. Didn’t they teach a rude little brat like you that?” The man lit up a cigarette and puffed the smoke to the stained glass ceiling before he pointed at Law. “Don’t tell me the others are slacking.” Doffy’s laugher increased and the man scowled. “Doffy!”

“Rosi.” Doffy was fast. Before Law could register the movement Doffy was sitting on the back of the pews and taking the cigarette from his brother in order to take a puff. He handed it back easily. “Law’s my cute subordinate. Don’t mind his mouth, he was making fun of you… not me.”

“A brat like this?” The man’s eyes searched Law before he laughed. “Oh? So he’s under Vergo? He’s to be your second aniki? This brat?”

“He’s good. He soaks up everything.” Doffy toyed with the back of Rosinante’s collar. “Besides, enough of Law. What else do you have for me? My Corazaon. I’ll be bringing you home soon. You can’t waste all this time in the neutral zone.”

“I’ll return when it is time and not a second sooner.” Rosinante’s eyes were on Law as he spoke. “A brat like you.” He said softly. “What are you really doing with Doffy? You’re better off singing praises and finding a better life. There’s only loyalty and death when following Doffy.”

“So mean.” Doffy swung himself off the pew. “Rosi. Don’t go stealing sheep for your flock. You have enough already.” Doffy leaned over his brother to whisper in his ear something that Law could not catch. “What do you think?”

“He’s a noisy rude little brat.” Rosinante looked him over before he got to his feet. He swept back his priest robe and Law froze at the amount of weapons that he glimpsed on the other man. He was heavily armed but this was just insane. “But he’ll be useful for now Doffy.”

“Law.” Doffy grinned. “Rosi here is our eyes and ears in many places but especially the neutral zones and better yet the government. We bend the rules here and there as others rid themselves of guilt. We find blackmail material and Rosi finds lambs to save.”

“If you can’t keep up with us. I’ll have to insist that you leave Doffy alone.” Rosinante’s eyes were cold. “I can’t have my brother being in danger because of some brat.”

“Let me show you what I have then.” Law muttered as he rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. “I won’t go easy because you’re Doffy’s brother.”

“More like you can’t relax because I’m his blood.” Rosinante snorted before he attacked.

X

“Padre I’ve sinned.” Law said softly as he leaned against the confessional. “I tossed out Cora-san’s lighters and his dirty magazines. I got baby-5 to attack the cadinal and-“

“I knew it was you. Fucking brat.” The screen slid open to reveal Cora-san’s unimpressed face. “There’s something wrong with you Law.” Law could only smile as he relaxed in the box. “Smiles won’t save you. Disagreeable brat.” Cora-san muttered. “What are you up to this time Law? Doffy’s not back yet.”

“I wanted to see you.” Law admitted as he searched the other man’s eyes in the dimness. “You said last time that I needed to think about my place here. And I did.” He had thought and researched, asked questions and he was here now.

“You’re such a-“ Cora-san sighed. “Law you’re not a brat running his mouth and getting smacked around for it anymore. You’re old enough to drink so you’re old enough to understand that we’re two men.” Cora-san said slowly. “And the relationship Doffy and I have mean that I’ll put him first. Always.”

“I know.” He had witnessed it enough. Seen more than a few times Cora-san snapping and going after anyone who attacked Doffy and got in a few good hits. Cora-san was calm and cool. Collected and considerate until Doffy got injured.

“He’s the only blood family I have left. His idea might not be the one you can write home about but I love my brother Law.” Cora-san said softly. “And he has plans for you. They don’t include you hooking up with a guy much older than you.”

“No messing with the executives. Cora-san is off limits.” Law admitted as he reached to cup Cora-san’s face. That he was able to made him sigh in relief. “I know but I don’t care. It won’t get in the way. This thing Cora-san. Us.”

“Doffy might kill us both for this. He already doesn’t like that I haven’t come back. He’s not going to let you go Law. I told you to run a long time ago.”

“It’s too late to run, should have thought about it when you kept fighting me every time I saw your face. I know your moves; your scars and I know what drives you Cora-san. I’ve been allowed to fight as your back up. side by side. I know what I want Cora-san. I want you.” Law said softly. “I want you, I want to follow after you and I want to protect Doffy with you. Just let me, give me the chance. I might be a brat to you. I might be a brat in your eyes still but let me prove myself and you’ll see how far I’ve come.”

“How far you’ve come.” Cora-san said softly. “You honestly, you little brat.” He sighed before he sighed again. “I feel as if I can’t win against you Law. Doffy… Doffy is never going to let this go if he doesn’t explode first.”

“He’s the one that brought me to church.” Law whispered. “How could he be mad when he started this by bringing me to you? Cora-san I never had a chance. The moment I saw you I felt a need to do something.”

“I wish it was praying you hormonal brat.” Cora-san snorted before he sighed. “Let’s hope he doesn’t kill us both.”

X

“You are so much like Doffy. It isn’t funny.” Rosi lay on his bed as he looked into Law’s defenceless face. “Maybe that’s why he’s so careful with you Law. He wants to make certain that the same mistake is not done twice or something like that. After all, he gave you to me. I was never going to accept but…”

The fighting, Law as a backup. Law just coming to see him. Law fell asleep against him and now he was in Rosi’s bed and he looked as if he belonged there. How complicated the world could be sometimes. Complicated and amusing but what could he do?

One of these days he would properly save Law. not just Law but himself too. All these years and he was still trying to save Doffy. Except now there was Law and somewhere to turn. Someone to rely on and Doffy had been the one to give it.


End file.
